This invention relates to a refrigerator and/or freezer with a carcass and with a door which by means of a bearing can be swivelled relative to the carcass of the appliance.
One problem with a refrigerator and/or freezer of this type consists in that the door must be aligned precisely relative to the carcass of the appliance. Such alignment is required to ensure that in the closed position of the door, the door seal tightly fits in the desired way. Furthermore, a proper alignment ensures that the door is kept in the open condition and does not move any further on its own to be open or closed. Finally, an exact alignment of the door relative to the carcass is desired for optical reasons. In known refrigerators and/or freezers, at least two screws of the lower door bearing must be loosened for this purpose, and subsequently the appliance door, whose weight rests on the lower bearing, must be aligned. Thereafter, the screws are tightened again. The alignment of the appliance door effected in this way is comparatively difficult and complicated.